


A study in obliviousness

by thicck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, inspired by that scene with Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicck/pseuds/thicck
Summary: ‘John,’ Sherlock thinks, ‘can be dreadfully oblivious.’
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A study in obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. I haven't finished the show and I certainly am not clever enough to write a full Sherlock POV but this was fun :D

John Watson takes one look at Sherlock’s date and promptly walks out the door.

Sherlock Holmes smirks, delighted, and pays his “date” the promised fifty dollars.

“Bye now.” He says, flopping on the couch.

The guy (Michel? Sherlock doesn’t care; he’s deleted the information) confused and slow (unsurprisingly but disappointingly), says “I thought you wanted me to be your date for tonight.”

Sherlock’s in a good mood so he tries, “Yes. Goal accomplished. You can keep the clothes.” He even signals the door, in case the guy (Mitchel?) missed it.

There’s nothing wrong with him (apart from his dullness, but that’s common.) He’s wearing a plaid shirt underneath a beige cardigan, jeans, and brown dress shoes (everything chosen by Sherlock, paid indirectly by Mycroft.) He has an approachable face, kind. His hair’s a mix between light brown and grey, and he’s slightly shorter than Sherlock.

He unmistakably resembles John.

‘Brilliant,’ Sherlock thinks.

The guy (Mike?), now a little put-off, stares at him some more and makes his way to the door. “Bye then.”

Sherlock has lost interest. He’s expecting John to come back in an hour, demanding (obvious) explanations and he can’t hardly wait.

He’ll remember to give credits where it’s due. Molly Hooper can be quite astute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
